CinderMione
by Young Chica
Summary: A step back into time. A cinderella story with a twist: Hermione is a bold and daring peasant who lives in Prince Lupin's kingdom. She finds herself trying to step away from him, but love in the Middle Ages is hard to find. HermioneRemus


**The Ball**

Fandangle, mangle, groove, cascade about the room, what ever you wish to call it, they spun about, hand in hand, arm against neck, hand on waist. The music made the mood seem inevitable, like it would never end, yet they both knew that his parents would stop them once they realized who their princed son was dancing with: a ragged poor girl in disguise as a princess. The mother would know the false in her, while the father stand and smile, saying, "So, he has found a fine women to marry? Excellent…"

The queen would hit her king and the lusty look in his eyes would disappear and she would tell the band to stop, look out and call to him. "Remus… Remus… Remus, darling, stop dancing with that servant and come here!" Everyone would look around in frustration, but Prince Remus and his dancing partner, the disguised princess continued to dance, not noticing the slight change of mood that echoed with the voices in the room. A circle transformed around them, but they still did not notice. They had a song of their own playing, auditioning, _performing_! in their heads, as they looked in each other's eyes, going to that music, nothing but a hollow room for them to dance in.

Then it happened. The queen stomped about and ran out onto the dance floor, breaking through the crowd with less effort. She came to the circle, her hair haphazardly in pieces. She huffed and pulled after her son and the girl apart, slapping the girl once they were separated. The girl fell to the ground from the force of the slap and he looked furiously at his mother once he slipped out of the dream that had formed between his disguised princess and himself. "Why? Why must you intervene?"

His mother gave him a stern look and while moving a whisp of hair out of her eyes, she said, "I was saving you dear. Do you know what she is?"

Remus tried to go and help his Princess up, but his mother stopped him. "Answer me," she said harshly. He inhaled sharply and answered, "She is my future wife and my love. Now mother, move!"

"Wrong! She is a servant! A 'Cinder-soot'. She'll ruin you!" his mother tried. He looked at her harshly still and answered, "Please, mother, if she is a 'Cinder-soot' as you say, then I am that Prince Charming, ready to take her up or go down with her."

His mother screamed, "No!" and slapped him harshly across his cheek. A tad stunned, he looked at her. His Princess was still lying on the floor, now propped up to her elbows, behind his mother, looking at him with tear filled and hurtful brown eyes. His mother was heaving, a maddened look on her face. He inhaled sharply, ignoring her rage. "I love her! And yet you deprive me of everything _I_ have ever wished for. You! You and father always took things I loved away (the crowd by this point are whispering amongst themselves, shaking or nodding their heads, listening to what Remus and his mother were saying and doing) and never gave them back! You can't take my love for my Princess, my Hermione, away! Not this time mother." His outraged mother looked like she was about to prance before saying something, when Remus added. "I will kill you if I have to get to my love. So mother, I advise you to _move_."

The wild look in her eyes grew not caring for what the crowd thought or heard. "I won't let you marry that servant, that thing, that _slut_…"

"She is not a slut, mother. Nor, is she a _thing_ and she won't be a servant much longer. I love her, she loves me and I _will_ marry her."

Her mother laughed and said, her voice filled with rage and laughter, "Not if she's in jail for false impersonation. We all know the punishment for that and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be engaged to a servant _then_…"

"Than this might be a splendid time to tell you, mother, father and the rest of this room (his voice grows for the whole room to hear), that, as matter of fact, we have been engaged secretly for a month, isn't that right, _Princess_ Hermione?" A smile crept about his lips and his mothers dancing eyes stopped, fell and she turned to face Hermione, who, with help from some people of the crowd, helped her right herself up. Hermione held her ringed hand a distance from the mother, but enough to show that they were indeed, engaged. The ring glittered with the light and matched Hermione's carefully displayed ball gown. The mother, not knowing what to say, how to say or which action to choose, turned slightly to Remus, but made her decision as she turned back to Hermione and charged. A look of terror swept over Hermione's face as the queen, the mother of Remus and future mother of Hermione, stopped suddenly, her face falling, turning pale as she ever so slightly put her hands down to her abdomen, touching the tip of the sword that had pierced through her and created a blood stain in that area that permeated to the surrounding cloth. She reached up (the queen that is) and smiled, saying in an almost dead whisper, "You are _so_ beautiful…" Remus slid his sword back out of his mother's back. The queen tried to steady herself but fell deathly onto the ground, a new type of sleep over taking her.

Hermione, as frightened as she was, walked over to Remus, having to force herself to walk past the queen's limp body, shaking and took the sword from his hand and placed it onto the ground. The look of fury that had been placed onto his face from his mother's action soon turned to sorrow. Hermione held him as he wept noiselessly into her shoulder. She figured that the whispering around him would make him more upset, but then there was another noise, more of a horse dying than anything, that echoed throughout the room. The king had been killed too. An outraged person from the crowd it was. Guards took this man –not the king, but the killer – away to the chambers. As Hermione led Remus away from the commotion, more guards poured out and were telling people to leave, though, the tears of guilt and sorrow that flowed from Remus' eyes did not stop.

* * *

**A/N:** Revised and edited Finally! -someone shouts from the crowd- Now, I need reveiws and as soon as I end Love Bites Remus/Hermione fiction too!!!, I promise to start working on this one too!!! 


End file.
